


Venice

by petiterose



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Illuminati, Implied/Referenced Torture, Porn With Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Michael, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiterose/pseuds/petiterose
Summary: After the sudden death of her parents a year ago, Y/n receives an invitation to a charity gala hosted by the Cooperative. Now a member herself she becomes a link in the food chain.





	Venice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello beautiful people!!!💕💕 This is my first time writing and I can’t believe I’m doing this!!! I just had this idea in my head for *a while* and so decided to finally do smth. Thank you so so much for clicking -hope u enjoy💖💖💖 xoxo, Annie

Tears and bruises on the delicate skin. Her whole neck is covered in purple. Blood spilled under the surface in angry blotchy patches. Drip, drip, it slides from the cut on her thigh staining now cooling sheets…What a picture. She lays on a soft bed almost bare, apart from flimsy shreds that used to be lingerie, messy hair and damaged body. How lovely…Bitten lips are chapped, color that bloomed on her cheeks not so long ago, mostly vanished. He licks a stripe up her wrist and the sensation his hot tongue creates makes her exhale a weak gasp.

-Shh, my love,-he smiles,-it’s not like I would let you go anyway…

 ////

-Mr. Langdon, everything is ready, the guests are waiting. Is there anything else I-I can do for you, sir?

\- Thank you, Jim,-he drawled, -you may leave. The corners of his mouth twitched at the sight of the pale pink dusting boy’s cheekbones. He tilted his head slightly to the side,-Or is there something you wanted to add? The poor thing nearly became the shade of his boss’ favorite crimson scarf while shaking his head “no” in hope that thoughts currently occupying his mind weren’t  _that_ obvious to a vampire in front of him. Oh, but they were…It brought Michael Langdon immense joy to watch people in such a state. They would tremble and stutter, their hearts fluttering in something akin to anticipation. Even though they feared him, a chance of becoming a casual meal was always a possible outcome, desire for him never ceased to exist right beside the dread, curling its hot body around the latter like tongues of poisonous fire. Blood infused with anxiety and lust thrummed in their veins, the sweet, heavy smell of it seeping through the fragile barrier of skin…As Jim fled from the room quickly complimenting his employer’s makeup, Michael inhaled a deep breath with the most self-satisfied smirk ever; one of his most favorite things in the world, one that could rival the heady daze he was experiencing now, was rejecting those needy souls. His sadistic nature was  _thriving_  when poor little moths would burn without even touching the flame…

////

Y/n checked her reflection one more time, smoothing already perfectly fitting dress. Everything looked okay. Her hair twisted into a loose up-do shined with health even in the dimly light room and the set of jewelry she chose for tonight blinked merrily with every tiny move she made. Her eyes slid closed for a second, trying to ignore how light her head felt.

-Now, Y/n, there is  _absolutely_  nothing to worry about. Dreams are just dreams. No one will hurt you. It’s fine, it’s okay.  _It’s for mom and dad_ …-She opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath -everything is perfect, yes. Time to go,-she told herself with a weak smile.

////

A sweet little princess wrapped in black silk, she is heading to the ballroom, passing her shadowy duplicates in countless reflective panels. The hallways are dark, thick velvet carpets making her steps inaudible. Be careful, sweet creature. What if someone is watching and you won’t hear them approach?…

////

The hotel where the event is held is grandiose. When she arrived earlier today, the site before her eyes made the swirl of thoughts in her head stop in instant, the surreal atmosphere wrapping around her like smoke. Black marble tiles and embellished golden walls.Huge crystal chandeliers and antique almost, ancient furniture. And all of it dying under the heavy weight of thousands upon thousands of roses. Those are everywhere. Carefully separated from the stem, blood red flowers are crowning the sculptures, dripping from paintings and handrails, huge vases are on the floors in the mirrored hallways, inside the rooms, smaller jars are placed on vanity and bedside tables. A dizzying mix of myriad rosebuds and Venetian air was making her feel floaty. Overwhelmed by this extravagance and exhausted from the trip girl decided to take a nap. But her sleep was disturbed by vexing visions. Claws digging into the flesh. Teeth sinking into paper-thin skin and fingers pressing hard enough to fracture bones underneath, lungs devoid of air set aflame. There is no air anymore, only darkness … _Wake up, my love, it’s time_ …

//// 

The great hall basked in warm glow created by elaborate candelabras. Celebrities, models and politicians, influencers and businessmen all scattered around. The best of the best are chatting in peace, no cameras allowed. High society adorned in precious stones and finest garments. Colorful makeup, various fabrics, a miscellany of silhouettes; dainty strappy heels and polished combat boots. It’s easy to lose focus here. But one person for sure stands out from the crowd. Michael Langdon effortlessly commands the room, his movements are fluid, almost serpentine…He has this regal aura about him, his words are never doubted and his presence is almost holy. But he is nothing like holy… Though his glossy honey waves may add innocence to his look, full lips covered in crimson lipstick tell a different story as they stretch in a sharp smile… His outfit choice is as always extraordinary: high-collared Victorian blouse is crafted of gossamer satin and matches the lip color, but pants and boots are made of thick leather. Gold cross pendant once belonged to a cardinal from the Vatican and now worn as an earring, encrusted with rubies and pearls it screams of blasphemy. He is a distinct combination of masculine rigidness and feminine grace. He  _is_  the definition of beauty. He  _is_  the definition of sin…

///

The orchestra just began playing the beginning part of Carmina Burana, and O Fortuna is filling the air with delightful tension.

-Breathtaking,-Y/n mused to herself.

-Breathtaking indeed,-repeated a low voice right by her ear.The woman with platinum hair flashed her a smile, something dangerous twinkling in her cat-like eyes.-You, my dear, -she took a step closer,-are simply breath-taking in this dress. 90’s Chanel, am I right?

-Y-Yes, right…Ah, i-it’s my mothers actually, you also look incredible, I like y-your ring…- the girl was absolutely taken aback by the other woman’s appearance; she looked ethereal, but something in her gaze…Something that made Y/n’s intuition beg for her to leave. Luckily, she spotted Annette Shepherd not so far away.-I’m awfully sorry, but I have to say hello to a family friend, it was a pleasure to meet you,-she smiled politely, ready to bolt.

-Sure,-the blonde clicked her nails against the champagne flute and smiled again, now the look in her eyes was simply predatory,-see you around,  _darling_.    -Who’s that?-asked a handsome brunet coming to stand beside the Countess.

-I have no idea but she smells delightful. Such little girls make me wanna tear them apart right here and now. C'mon, I’ll let you eat me out.

 ////

Y/n was on her way to Ms. Shepherd when by choice of fate she crossed paths with none other but the host himself. There you go. Butterfly bumped right into the spider…

\- Miss Moore, you made it…Almost on time, I see.  
She guessed who he was almost momentarily. His pale gunmetal stare seized a grip on her entire being, squeezing the breath out of her chest.

-Oh, Mr. Langdon, I-I’m so sorry. I just lost the track of time, I didn’t mean any disrespect…-her heart flittered painfully inside the ribcage

-It’s nothing, my dear, nightmares can be a nuisance. Come now, let me show you around…Y/n was so astonished by his looks and syrupy voice, that she almost missed the part about nightmares…How did he…What…But her thoughts were stopped when Michael put his heavy bejeweled hand on her lower back to guide her forward, further into the party.

What a treat,- he mused to himself, -her angelic looks and acquiescent nature were noticed by him when he saw her taking to the Countess from across the hall. But now, now when her cherry-scented blood flavors the air around him… She sure would make a perfect toy to keep him entertained for quite some time. And then she will wilt and die. Cold and forgotten, her body will join her spirit in a grave…But for now, he uses his devilish charm to make her relaxed and compliant. Michael grins, casting her a sidelong glance, the way she enthusiastically agrees with something Thierry Mugler said, her heart is for a second calm. She is right for being nervous, but it’s obvious how much she is intrigued by him. When he asks her to join him for a walk sometime later, her doe eyes full of surprise…Should I? I am scared. But it would be rude to say no. He’s so pretty. I-

-Relax, Miss Moore. It’s just a walk, I am not going to eat you.-his smile promises the opposite, white teeth gleaming.

-As you wish, sir.-Y/n agrees, she knows she already lost. It was clear from the moment she met him.

-That’s a good girl…

She would do anything to hear that one more time…He made her feel so small, so vulnerable. And that made the flame arouse low in her belly. She would do anything he asks…  
_Silly, now he has you and will rip off your wings just because he can. And no one will find out… The secret buried under the stone and petals.  
T_hey made their way to the entrance and her heart rate escalated with each step. The hallway was empty and the air felt viscid, and he was so close…

-Why me?-she blurted out.

-I beg your pardon?-his brows raised in faux confusion.

-Why did you invite me? Why do you pay me so much attention? I don’t-

-I  _am_  being respectful. Your parents were a part of our world and now you’ve got the same chance.-his cool demeanor became harsh, -and you, darling, don’t seem very grateful.

-I am, sir. But it’s all so bizarre, after they, after…

-After mommy and daddy died? It was around a year since, right? And you still are unable able to say it aloud.

Now rage took over her.

-They were on a way to  _your_  damn meeting. 11 months ago. Since then my life is like a trance. When I am awake, it’s like floating under water and all my nights are filled with these awful visions. -A tear escaped her eye,-I-I’m sorry, for wasting your time and being rude. I shouldn’t have come, I didn’t want to be a bother…

-Shh, hush now, angel. -he took her chin between his fingers,-You are so pure…Little lily left alone in the garden. Those like you should be cared for, protected,-Michael was even closer than before, their noses were almost touching,-such a shame there is no one to do it for you…

He turned her around so swiftly that poor thing fell into his hard chest, veiny hands coming to rest on her delicate shoulders. Their eyes met in the mirror.

-Nobody can save you now.

-From what?- Y/n chirped already out of breath.He flashed her a brilliant smile, hand now tugging on her earring. And she let him do this to her. To touch and throw her around like a doll. The idea of stopping him never crossed her mind. She is hypnotized, glassy eyes looking back at him.-What are you…

-Look who’s catching on. I’ll give you a hint, cause my patience is running thin. What do you think? She nearly passed out from shock. His smile just as bright as before, but now sporting two sharp fangs. Long and thin, almost needle-like…His right arm snaked around her waist like a vine. To keep her closer, to keep from running away.

\- I felt something,-she whispered as his lips skimmed her neck,-something inhuman about you.  Y/n’s lids closed as Michael continued to press feather-light kisses to her throat. Her chest rising and falling with each constricted breath.

-Are you afraid, angel?

-No…

-Lie to me again and I’ll rip you apart on the spot,-he made a tiny nip,-but you would like that, wouldn’t you? You would let me do all sorts of terrible things to you, would like to indulge in your nightmares? To live out all of your dark fantasies?,-his left palm came to rest upon her neck and gave a tasting squeeze,- Because in your head you still gonna be pure lily white and I’ll be a bloodthirsty monster. But that’s what you want, to be devoured by a beast…

-Yes, my god, yes, yes, yes!

-And your wish shall be granted,-he sang in a mocking voice,-hold on tight, sweet peach…

One more kiss, this one harder, almost bruising, and his canines pierced through silken skin. And it hurt…and it didn’t. The sheer sensuality of it almost covering for the stinging pain. Michael made a low moan and she followed. Who would have thought that bleeding out could feel so good…Sparks of pleasure traveled to the base of her spine, echoed between her thighs. Second, by the second, she felt weaker and weaker, fuzzy sensation taking over. Time lost its meaning …Faces of gods and angels were judging her, but she was too far gone to care. Her body hot and cold at the same time knees almost giving out. His lips separated from her skin with a wet squelch, a stream of blood flowing down her cleavage. The hand on her neck, however, never let go, massive rings adding to the pain.

-My, you  _do_  taste divine…

-Please,-Y/n whispered,-I can’t breathe.

He nuzzled her hair almost lovingly, eyes closed in bliss,- I know you can’t, my love, I know..But it makes you even more delicious and I just can’t resist…But you don’t mind it actually, hm? I can smell it from up here, I can feel how you clench when I press a little harder. His tone deepened,-tell me that I’m wrong, lie to me again, pet.

-Please,-she sobbed,

-“Please” what?

-Please touch me, sir.

-Hm…I think you can do better than that. But let’s change our setting first. Just like that, they were in a bedroom. His bedroom. It was completely dark, save from the light cast by grieving Moon. The scent of carmine flowers and cologne dominated the place.  _Alien_ *. That what he smells of…

-Now, we gonna have fun,-he pushed Y/n onto the bed and she landed with a soft gasp,-please, please come here…

-Do you consider yourself in a position to tell what to do? You don’t decide anything here, is it clear?-she nodded obediently,- so try to keep that pretty mouth shut unless you are spoken to.

She  _is_ exquisite,-Michael thinks,- her luscious locks almost as gorgeous as his. And her frail human body is so ideally shaped that it could easily belong to a statue. But she is real; writhing and whining, silently asking for his touch. He crawled atop of her with feline agility and a string of moans poured from her dry lips. He lapped on the blood trail that covered her chest, dipping his tongue into the valley of her breasts, sending goosebumps to form all over the area. He is so gentle now, and the contrast of his words and actions made her head spin. Her vision started to blur, blood loss and arousal making her see the stars. His dextrous fingers skimmed her collarbones and stroked her shoulders, and down, down her arms.

-None of that,-he slapped her thigh,-I need you to stay focused, keep eyes open for me.

-Yes, sir.

-Good girl. And with that, he ripped her stained dress in half. Sound of tearing fabric filled the space. He tugged with such force that her back arched off of the bed.-Well, look at that, aren’t you an adorable little thing? All soaked through…he pressed his thumb against her covered entrance and applied the softest pressure. -Do you think you can give me more? Can your sopping little pussy get even wetter for me, angel?

-I suppose s-so, b-but maybe we can take them off?

-Take them off? There is no need for that… Show me how much you want this.

She bucked her hips up, one, two, three times…Again and again, and again. Her juices now staining her thighs. Heat coiling in her belly like a snake. Michael turned his hand so that two of his fingers replaced his thumb and new position brought even more fire into her abdomen. She should have been embarrassed with how wet she was. But only thing her lust-clouded mind was thinking of was Michael and his resplendently condescending grin.

-I wonder if you can finish yourself like this, rubbing on me as if your life depends on it. A breathless pant left Y/n’s mouth and he laughed rich and sonorous; his barely-there touch leaving her entirely. Why? Just a tad bit longer and she would be done. Why he had to be so cruel…

-Because I can,pet.-her eyes grew twice in size, but he ignored it,-open up. He traced her lower lip with a damp finger and she hesitantly parted her lips as he slid inside, pressing on her tongue,-Is it nice? Is your little cunt just as sweet as the blood that fuels your feeble heart? Spread your legs.

 She barely parted her knees.

 -Oh, really? Don’t tell me there is any shame left in you. He opened her legs for her, something edged trailed along the seam of her panties. A ring. Where did he get it?  His other palm splayed over her stomach, - Be a dear and stay still, or I may rupture your artery. And that would be a  _tragedy_. Micheal bowed his head and the next thing she knew she was hissing in pain. Stinging cut sliced the tender skin of her thigh, she jerked her hips up. Right into his mouth. Hot, red lips brushed against the slit, catching burgundy beads, smearing them around.  
He is so hot, his caresses blazing. How unnatural for an undead creature…Y/n doesn’t notice it yet, but he does; the contrast between them is clear to the observant vampire. How her body despite being consumed by agonizing pleasure, is not as warm as it should be. The life is flowing out of her drop by drop…But she is oblivious, gripping soft sheets until her knuckles become ghostly white. Her face is glowing though, sick blush blossoms on her cheeks. By the time Michael decides to finally give her weeping pussy some attention, her legs from knees up are covered in dozens of shallow cuts. Blood combined with her own arousal glistens on his chin as he rips her underwear with a metal talon. She almost chokes on her inhale as he gives her a slow swipe. Why hurry, they have a whole night left. Or whatever time she can last, anyway…He takes his time with lazy licks; when he finds an especially sensitive spot and she tries to focus his attention there by moving her body, but he moves with her, withdrawing her release. He changes his speed and technique, fingers and teeth helping to play her better; and she follows all the rules set for her, willing little pet. She hopes that struggling will earn her his mercy.

But oh baby girl, there is no mercy in Michael Langdon…He senses her orgasm approaching and abandons her for the umpteenth time this night.

-Patience is a virtue, my love-he says in his velvety condescending tone.

-I can’t handle it, I feel like passing out…

-Shh, -he patted her head, thumb rubbing half-circles on her temple,-you will take everything you are given, and you know why? Because you have no choice.

-May I at least take off this corset, please…-she pleaded in a strained voice. He lowered himself so that his wheat-colored hair spilled over her chest, hand now on her neck, fingers digging into the wound,-It stays,-he whispered, hot air fanning her lips,-you can go on and faint if you like. Her eyes searched his face for any hints of compassion, sympathy… But… But she will…

\- Precisely, angel. Did you really think it would be easy? I mean, you knew who,  _what_ , I was and still proceeded. Nobody to blame now… But it’s only natural. Some of us don’t get what they want, they exist purely as -he grinned,-food. Not a second later he entered her with a hard thrust, his heavy length gliding into her effortlessly. She missed how he got out of his clothes, his magic tricking her again. Tears flooded her eyes. But I thought-

-That I like you? Oh, you are  _beautiful_  and the taste of you is downright glorious. But your frailty… Such an unflattering trait. Humans are so weak, so easy to manipulate, just a smile your way and you are on your fucking knees. He started moving just now, long, leisurely strokes. Filling her entirely and then pulling back. He squeezed tighter,-And you are just the same. So pretty but pathetic. And even prettier when you cry… She clenched around him, silently agreeing with his cruel words. If she felt amazing before, this was heaven. His every pant and groan ignited her body, his thick shaft possibly made her bleed from inside or was it her visions coming back for her as the blackness veiled her consciousness. Y/n was not in a state to ask for permission as her orgasm rolled over like a tidal wave, making her exhausted body explode with a firework of bliss. Micheal followed soon after but she already slipped away…Her form limp underneath him, her mind silent.

-You did amazing, my angel.-he gave her lips a chaste kiss. The first kiss of that night…

////

If he was any less himself he would feel remorse but alas, Michael Langdon is nothing if not himself. And most precious toys for him are only that- toys. Born to be broken…

////

The whole place is growing silent, Requiem for a Dream gave the ball a dramatic end and tipsy, giggling guests are beginning their journey to their suits. The splashing of the waves outside creates a lovely melody, singing tired souls into sleep. Sleep my love, let the Italian night fill your dreams…

**Author's Note:**

> p.s *Alien as in Thierry Mugler’s Alien, it smells fantastic!!!  
> -thank you again if you made it down here, it truly means the world to me!!❤️❤️❤️


End file.
